


A Snakey Day

by roguefaerie



Series: Multifandom Drabble 2020: 10 Unconnected Works [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Food, Food as a Metaphor for Love, M/M, Snakes, Stress Relief, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25261237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefaerie/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Aziraphale comes home and finds a bit of a surprise, if it's possible to surprise an immortal being.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Multifandom Drabble 2020: 10 Unconnected Works [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838107
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	A Snakey Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BiP](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiP/gifts).



There was a very familiar snake draped over the bed, long enough that his snakiness went up one side of it, across the entire expanse, and down the other, and it was this posture that clued Aziraphale in.

His demon was quite sad.

Or stressed.

Or somewhere in between.

“My dear Crowley,” he began. “Whatever is the matter?” He left off the, “this time.” That wouldn’t exactly help things.

If snakes could sigh--Aziraphale was hearing one in Crowley’s range regardless.

But then his love righted himself, so he at least wasn’t hanging off of the bed, and then slowly came back into his human-shaped form.

“I…” he started, “Angel, it’s good you’re back. Sometimes I feel...ah...strange. All this time, and I suddenly can’t tell where you are, and it…”

“Oh, Crowley. Listen, I’ve bought us scones. Will you sit and have a scone with me? Then you can tell me anything that’s bothering you today, my dear.”

Crowley smiled, craggy though the smile might have been, and said, “I’ll always sit for a meal with you, Angel. There’s nothing I like more.”

“Oh?”

Crowley grinned. “Well, almost nothing.”

“The truth comes out, doesn’t it.”

“I suppose so.”


End file.
